customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DeltaStriker/Natalie Breez 5.0 - Review
This is my first time reviewing a LEGO creation, so bear with me. I have recently acquired Natalie Breez's 5.0 Form. She is a decent set, considering LEGO's lack of creativity when it comes to this kind of stuff. I'll probably revamp her as soon as I get ALL my LEGOs back. Review General Build Breez is one of the $10 sets released in Brain Attack Wave 1. She has the smaller torso piece and shorter arms, though her legs are the same build as Rocka 3.0 and Stormer 2.0. Despite this, she is actually very well proportioned. The head is small than the Galtorian one, though it can be used to attach any type of helmet/mask (with the exception of the early BIONICLE masks) to the body. However, the visor only works on a Hero helmet. Armor Lightly armored, Breez continues her agile look. The new chest Armor has excellent MoC possibilities and, IMO, looks better than either of the other two Hero chest plates. Her upper arms are protected by type 3 armor, the right armor piece has the semi-spherical attachment added on. Her legs are extremely light on armor, with type 3s on the lower leg and type 4s on the upper leg. This gives the legs a skimpy appearance, though it's not as bad as I had originally thought. The helmet is extremely similar to her 1.0/4.0 one, except it is smaller and morphed to fit the visor. The face is probably the most sane-looking of them all, considering Bulk's and Furno's faces (See Hero Factory.com). The visor can be removed from the head, as it uses the minifigure hand scale (a.k.a. the thickness of a lightsaber blade) rod and connector. Weapons Breez carries a Bow and Buzz Shield. The weapons are simple, but they look decent. When I first saw how the bow was connected, I almost screamed. It used the blue piece that converts the cylinder connector to the x-beam connector. When I saw this I thought Kikanalo poo, she'll be impossible to pose! Turns out, I was wrong. The piece that connects to the hand actually restricts movement, keeping the bow in pace while at the same time allowing for easy movement. To put it simply, I had nothing to worry about. Despite my usual qualm about the weapon being two separate parts, the bow is actually a decent creation on LEGO's part. The shield is another issue. It is a big, circular saw with a cylinder connector hole in the center. It is extremely basic and is practically impossible to attach to the hand piece nicely. However, it looks great when stored on Breez's back. Color Scheme ]] Fortunately, LEGO dropped the green and red color scheme that made Breez 4.0 look somewhat awkward. This time it's green and silver, which actually looks good on Breez. Review Summary Overall, Breez is a decent set. She has her pros and cons, but is definitely one of LEGO's better Hero Factory sets. She is easy to pose, looks decent, and worth the 10 bucks. I'm giving her a B. Delta's Rating: B Well, that's all for now! If you'd like me to review on of your MoCs, leave a message here. DeltaStriker 17:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Delta Reviews Category:Review Category:Blog posts Category:User:DeltaStriker